Broken Halo
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Direct sequel to 'Faded Halo'. When Sasha, a soul Richard Sonnac condemnded to torment, finally returns, it's not cause for celebration.
1. Chapter 1

Richard Sonnac didn't usually do much outside of his work. He was, as he said in his own words; eternally busy.  
Still, every first monday of the month, he would take the day off and leave for the countryside. There's a place there, for people to recover from run-ins with the supernatural. If recovery was possible...  
"Good Morning mister Sonnac." The receptionist greeted him as Richard tipped the hat he was wearing.  
"Please, just call me Richard." He insisted, hanging up his coat at a nearby rack. "These formalities just feel awkward after fifteen years."  
"If you say so, Richard." She said. "I'll send a message that you're here."  
"Thank you, Ma'am." Richard said, bowing slightly.  
"Didn't you just say we should be past this? It's Melanie." The receptionist joked, Richard just smiled and nodded in response before he ventured further into the building.  
He walked through the hallways, looking over the many numbered rooms. Finally, he reached room 601. He carefully knocked, even though he knew there wouldn't be an answer. After he did, he entered the room.  
The room was quite spacious and luxurious. This institution was mostly used for Templar soldiers, and the owners believed after what they'd been through, they deserved the best care possible.  
It was regretful that the inhabitant never got that far in his life.  
"Hello, Sasha." He said, walking up to a plush chair looking out over an open window, red curtains billowing slightly in the breeze. In this chair sat a small, blond young man, looking at his hands. Well, not really looking… That implied he processed what his eyes saw… "How was your month?" No answer. Because it was impossible. Because Sasha wasn't there.  
His body still did the things it was supposed to do. Breathe. Sleep. They even managed to make him eat largely without assistance. But for the rest… there was nothing there. Nothing at all. Just an automaton. And he had been for over a decade now…  
Still, Richard Sonnac made a habit of visiting him every first Sunday of the month. Most of the time was spent talking about odds and ends that Richard remembered Sasha found interesting when he was still… Sasha.  
So there he was, sitting in the room, chattering against someone he knew wouldn't hear what he had to say…  
"Sir? Visiting time is over." An orderly called eventually.  
"Just a few more minutes…" Richard said. "I was just about to wrap up this story and…"  
"I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture…. but I don't think it will change anything." The orderly said. "Not after all these years."  
"I know. It's just…." Richard Sonnac sighed sadly as he looked away. "I don't know what else to do. I can't just… leave him here alone."  
"Listen, if there's anything you can do, we will contact you, alright?" The orderly said. "I'm sure you have far more important things to do with your time then entertaining an empty husk."  
"I suppose I have. Still, expect me the next month." He said, the orderly just sighed as Sonnac got up, grasping Sasha's hand for a second before bowing his goodbye and leaving.  
It went like this every month. Visiting Sasha, the orderlies kindly but firmly insisting on letting it go… Richard refusing to do so. Lather, Rinse and so forth. It was something he felt he HAD to do. He couldn't just… just abandon him. He couldn't give up hope, even if it appeared there was none. He owed Sasha at least that. That said, Richard couldn't help but feel the routine starting to wear on him. To the point he wished for something… anything to change.  
He would soon wish he'd be more careful with that…


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after his last visit, his phone rang.  
"Richard Sonnac speaking."  
Ah, yes. Mister Sonnac. This is Melanie from the Hospital for Occult Maladies.  
This…. Filled him with apprehension.  
"Yes?"  
This is about Sasha Savinkov… I don't know how to start.  
Richard sighed sadly. This was it…  
"I know the news you have to bring is sad, but I've always, in my heart, expected his death at some point or…"  
No. No. That's not it at all, Sir  
She interrupted him.  
He's woken up  
"Excuse me?" Richard said, voice flat, not entirely processing what had just been said to him.  
He's… he's appeared to have woken up, for a lack of a better term. We're also quite surprised at this.  
"I'll be there shortly." Richard said, immediately getting up and leaving work, not bothering with the confused stammering of the guards.  
Once there, he walked straight past Melanie.  
"H-hey!" She said, getting up from her seat. "I know why you're here, but you can't just… barge in there."  
"But they said he was…"  
"Yes. And they're currently trying to calm him. It's been fifteen years since he was in his own body. And he spent those fifteen years in the Hell Dimensions." Melanie said, as Richard looked down. "He might need some time to just…. adjust."  
"But I need…. I need to see him." He insisted.  
"For him or for yourself?" She asked. He just looked aside. "Listen, I had no idea that 'shortly' would mean 'the exact same day'. I'm sorry…."  
"That's quite alright. I understand and… to be fair, I might have to explain myself now, back in Ealdwic." Richard realise.  
"I'm sure they'll understand." Melanie tried, smiling nicely. Richard returned it, before making his exit. He knew they wouldn't…


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed, as Richard came home after a rather gruelling day of work, his phone rang.  
"Richard Sonnac speaking." He said.  
Hello, Melanie again.  
"Melanie! Is this about…?"  
Yes. Yes it is.  
"Am I allowed to visit him?"  
Yes you are. In fact, by this point it's encouraged. I don't think I have to tell you that he has… little in the way of people looking after him. Even before the incident.  
This made Richard sigh. It was true. Sasha was the last of his line. This was one of the reasons they were so close. It was probably the reason they sought each other out, despite their differences…  
'Yet you still decided to betray him…' Something inside of him said. He just took a deep breath and crushed it like many times before.  
"I'll make time as soon as possible." He said.  
'Soon' was next weekend. And he found himself looking at the room's door somewhat anxiously. Would Sasha recognize him? How would he react? Would he remember… that? What caused this in the first place? His actions…  
The door opened and an orderly walked up to him.  
"Richard Sonnac?" She asked. He nodded. "You can see him now." With that he carefully went inside. "We're glad to see you. While we try to be supportive, there's a certain need for familiar people to be around him for comfort."  
"I-I don't think I'm the best…" Richard tried.  
"You're the only one." The Orderly said. This made Richard sigh.  
"Alright. I will be there for him." He conceded. The nurse nodded as they entered the room.  
Sasha was still in his chair. But his eyes weren't empty any more. They were darting across the room. He kept his head low. His arms were wrapped around himself and when the nurse approached him, he flinched.  
"Sasha. There's someone here for you." The nurse softly said, kneeling in front of him. He just looked at her, eyes wide. "A friend. You might remember him." She said, before getting up and carefully guiding Richard in front of him.  
"Sasha…?" Sonnac whispered, closing in on the man. His head snapped up, looking at him. A spark of recognition.  
"Sasha? It's me. Richard." Sonnac tried. The result was… violent as the man literally launched himself at Richard with an angry screech. The two of them toppled over, mostly due to the surprise, as Sasha started strangling the man beneath him.  
"TRAITOR!" He roared as an orderly pulled him off the other man. "Filthy traitor!"  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave… at least until he calms down." The orderly said.  
"S-sure." Richard said, picking himself up and dusting himself off.  
"Traitor!" Sasha once more shouted. Something about that word. How Sasha said it and the look in his eyes… it frightened Richard. It frightened him to the point he did something he almost never did.  
He ran.  
He turned and ran. Out of the room. Out of the building. Out of the garden. Only when he was out on the street again did he stop. Ignoring the stares, he placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The word was still ringing in his ear.  
Traitor.  
And he couldn't deny that he was...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, he went back to work. Tried to continue as if the day before never happened. It didn't work. That one word rang through his head over and over again.  
Traitor.  
It just wouldn't leave him alone. Sasha called him a traitor for what he did. And he was. All the guilt he felt over the years just… crashed down upon him. It was always there in the back of his head but now that he was so directly confronted with it… it became once more unbearable and it was affecting his work. He had to return. He had to… make things right.  
The very next day he was back at Sasha's room entrance. He knew he had work to do. A lot of work. But he couldn't let this plague him any longer. With a deep breath, he entered the room.  
Sasha was in his bed now. Not looking at him but quite obviously aware.  
"Sasha?" Richard tried. He wasn't assaulted this time. The man just refused to look at him, instead staring hard at the wall that his bed was placed against. "Please, I… I understand that you're angry with me..."  
"Angry?" Sasha hissed, finally turning to look at him, the pure loathing in his eyes still there. "You sent me to hell and you expect me to just be ANGRY?"  
"I guess you have a point there." Richard admitted, taking to looking at his hands rather than into the burning hatred. Burning hatred he knew full well he deserved.  
"You guess…."  
"I-I just… I know there is no way I can make this up to you but… I want to at least try."  
"You want to do me a favor? Make sure I'll never have to see you again."  
"That's…. fair." Richard conceded.  
"Now LEAVE." With that, Richard got up from his chair.  
"I guess this is goodbye, then." He tried. No more answers as the other man just looked away again. "Farewell, Sasha…."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Ealdwic again, Richard didn't go back to his work. He called for the day off, both hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. The worst just happened. He couldn't just go back to Temple Hall and pretend nothing happened.  
Right now he needed a drink.  
"Now there's a rare sight." Zamira said, looking at Sonnac, who just sat down at the bar and looked down at the counter.  
"Just give me something." He said to Luela.  
"Something tells me a simple pint won't do." Konrad said, taking a seat next to his friend. "Luela, something strong, please." And soon enough, the two men were nursing a glass of Scotch. Richard just kept as quiet as he'd been the entirety he was there. "Come on, Richard. You can tell me what's bothering you."  
"I appreciate your concern, Konrad, but I'm fine." Richard tried, but one look at his friend and he knew that this excuse wouldn't fly.  
"So what is it? Old Guard has you down? Another spiel of missing your lost love back in Tokyo?" Konrad guessed, before taking a sip of his drink.  
"It's Sasha." This caused Konrad to spit out his drink. "I know."  
"I feel like I'm missing something here." Zamira said. "Who's Sasha?"  
"Sasha is… my greatest mistake." Richard told her. "One that haunts me to this day." He sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask further. This is a personal issue." This made Zamira look at him strangely, but she didn't press on.  
"I suppose it was only a matter of time." Konrad said. "Bodies without a soul… he already had much more time than most…"  
"That didn't happen. In fact he…" The two of them looked at Zamira. "Not to be rude, but is it alright if we…?"  
"Go right ahead, mate. Just don't leave me hanging with the bill." Zamira said as the two man got up and went upstairs to a more private part of the Pub.  
"So what did happen?" Konrad asked.  
"He woke up." Richard said. "Or whatever you want to call it."  
"Woke up? But that's marvelous, ja?" Konrad tried. Richard just looked away.  
"Of course it is. And I'm glad it happened, but…" He sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "He… He hates me."  
"Not surprising, to be honest." Konrad said.  
"And it's not like I… it's not like he doesn't have a reason." Richard said. "I understand where he's coming from, but…"  
"You want to at least try." Konrad finished as Richard just nodded. "I'll be frank: don't." Konrad said. "I know you're not one to give up, but this is a lost cause so I suggest you step away before you get hurt."  
"It's probably the best idea." Richard conceded. "I just feel so… helpless. I don't like it."  
"You should get used to it eventually. I know I did." Richard just sighed. "Now cheers! I won't let this chance of drinking with a friend pass me by, even with an occasion like this." And so the two men did. Until deep into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Back with Sasha, the orderlies tried their very best to get him re-acquainted with the world. What had happened. What stayed the same. He was actually quite interested in everything after the initial shock had worn off. However, one of his interests sparked…. Worries.  
"Sasha, we can't just give you books on Demonology. You've just returned from the Hell Dimensions, they could trigger some serious Mental Issues." His personal orderly said.  
"But I…" Sasha tried, before looking away. "I used to study this… I just… I just want to think about some happy memories from my past. Studying with friends…" He looked down. "I-...Please?" The orderly sighed. "You can watch over me if you like…"  
"I'll see what I can do… For the moment, you might want to keep with the Ancient Languages books you're reading."  
"Alright." Sasha said, smiling carefully, before going back to his book. "Alright…" He said as he kept reading. Until deep into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed and Richard did his best to focus on his work. Follow Konrad's advice and just move on. It was difficult, but probably the right thing to do.  
"Wouldn't be the first time…" He muttered to himself before shaking his head. He had to focus. He could make up for his failures by being the best Templar he could be. Making sure to defend the world from Darkness… so that the choices he had to make didn't have to be made by anyone else.  
"I did the right thing…" He told himself. He had to tell himself that quite a lot during his life. He pretty much had to.  
His phone rang.  
"Richard Sonnac speaking."  
Hello… It's me again.  
"Oh, hello, Melanie." Richard said. "Didn't figure you'd call so soon again."  
Me neither. But apparently Sasha wants to speak to you.  
This shocked Richard.  
"Are you sure? Last time he made it quite explicitly clear he never wanted to see me again." He answered.  
We figured that as well. But he seems to have changed his mind. Or wanted to give you a final rant.  
"Whatever it is, of course I want to see him again." Richard said, sounding hopeful. Maybe he did have a chance.  
Alright, I'll try to schedule something.  
Next Weekend, Richard Sonnac was back at Sasha's room. However, this time, he couldn't help but be hopeful. Maybe he could actually make amends… Still, he was somewhat apprehensive as he entered. Sasha was back in his chair, reading a book. One of their old school books. This made his heart ache. However, when Sasha looked up to him… he smiled. This made his heart soar again.  
"Richard! You came!" He said, sounding a lot more like his old, cheerful self.  
"O-of course." Richard answered. "It's the least I can do after…" He faltered. Sasha's smile dropped as he looked away. "In fact I'm… sort of surprised you wanted to speak to me after our last conversation."  
"I… I almost didn't." Sasha softly said, before turning back. "But I… I remember us being friends and… You seem truly sorry for what you did and…." He started, before looking up. "I want to give it another chance. Do you?"  
"Of course! I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you." Richard said.  
"Well, you can… help me get re-acquainted with the world." Sasha asked.  
"It's the least I can do." Richard answered.  
So that was the rest of his weekend. A lot of reading together and Richard explaining things to Sasha. Mostly what happened over the last decade or so.  
"Wow. I've… I've missed so much." Sasha said, trying to smile, but Richard could tell he didn't feel like smiling at all."I was stuck… there."  
"I can't imagine how that must have been…" Richard quietly said, pouring the two of them a cup of tea. "But that's over now. You're safe."  
"I-I know, it's just… it's been so long. I barely remember my life from before." Sasha said, taking his teacup and staring into it. "I remember school. I remember you…. I barely remember anyone else. Because I spent all those years trapped…Being tormented by some… Creature that didn't seem me as anything more than a plaything. A toy." Richard could see tears appearing as Sasha held his cup tightly.  
"Sasha…" He tried.  
"I'm not. I-I'm not! I'm not a toy. I'm not a toy! I'M NOT A TOY!" He shouted before the cup he held shattered due to how hard he was squeezing it.  
"Sasha!" Richard shouted, as Sasha was already on the floor, trying to clean up his mess.  
"Sorry. I'm still not used to my body yet." Sasha said.  
"Don't worry." Richard said, kneeling down next to him and helping with cleaning up the shards. "I'm here to help." He said. "Here to make amends…"  
"Thank you, Richard." Sasha said, as he held Richard's hands. Perhaps a bit too tightly as the moment was interrupted by a slight hiss of pain and the dripping of blood. "Sorry… Sorry…" He apologized. "Still… Still learning."  
"It's alright." Richard said, taking a handkerchief to cover up the gash in his hand. "I've had worse."  
"Even in your position?"  
"Let's just say that being a Templar wasn't exactly like they wanted us to believe back at the Academy."  
"Seems like I dodged a bullet there, then." Sasha joked. Richard didn't know if he should laugh or not, so he just nodded.  
"Maybe someday, you will be able to join our ranks." Richard said. "If… that is what you wish, of course." He said, finishing cleaning up before helping Sasha back in the chair. "I think… that's enough excitement for today." He said, coughing a bit. Sasha just smiled.  
"Alright. Will you be here next weekend?"  
"Of course." Richard said, smiling as he left. And he kept smiling all the way to his home. Things were looking up. For the first time in a long while, things were looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

div id="chapter-8" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.64px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Later at night, Sasha was alone in his room. Not in his bed or his chair, but on the floor, scribbling away, books scattered around /"Finally." He said as he finished what he was drawing; a summoning circle. It started to glow and soon enough, a demon appeared. This caused Sasha's eyes to widen in fear. He still feared the Hell Dimensions, even with what he was about to do. Closing his eyes to collect himself, he opened them again towards the demon. The same one that has tormented him for years. Well over a decade. He clenched his fists and closed his /"I have need of you." He said to the creature, handing over a Crimson Coated shard. The creature took it, before glancing at him and disappearing again. This caused Sasha to /"Finally."/p  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapter-9" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Chapter Managemen/h3  
/div 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning in Temple Hall, Sonnac actually hummed a tune as he started work. Even for his known positive disposition, this was something new.  
"You're chipper today, Sir." One of the Guards commented.  
"It is a lovely day today, isn't it?" He answered, smiling at her. The guard just shrugged, before proceeding to look forward again. Sonnac just smiled as he got back to work. He just… felt like he could take on anything.  
A noise.  
He looked up. Temple Hall could get noisy, but something about this… sounded off.  
"Milton?" He asked the cat under the table next to him. However, the animal was fast asleep. The others just looked at him with a glance that made clear they weren't the ones making the noise, either. This caused him to put down his paperwork. Good mood or not, Richard Sonnac had learned very early in his career that he should always be vigilant, even among allies.  
The noise again. This time louder. It seemed to come from his crackling fireplace.  
Which he didn't remember firing up.  
Frowning, he got up from his desk and cautiously approached the fire. There was something in there… A shape that, for some reason, he recognized from somewhere.  
A shape that opened its eyes.  
Richard barely had time to react, as the creature slammed down on him and he could feel claws digging into his shoulders.  
However, as quickly as the creature was upon him, it was off him as two Guards had opened fire. Soon the creature was off him, before it vanished.  
"What the hell was that?!" Miranda, one of the guards, exclaimed. "Did some demon escape the Crucible again?"  
"Can't be. That wasn't a Rakshasa…" Richard said, getting up, wincing and holding his left shoulder as it had received a nasty gash.  
"Then what was it?"  
"I…" Richard started, wanting to say he didn't know. But he did. However, something stopped him from recalling from where.  
Denial.  
"Whatever it is, it's gone now." Miranda said, before turning to Sonnac. "You should probably get that looked at."  
"I'll be fine." Sonnac said, but decided to go see a doctor straight after. As he did so, he tried really hard to remember where he recognized the creature from. But yet again, something in his mind held the answer back.  
"There you go." The Doctor said once his shoulder was bandaged and his arm was in a sling. "Just be careful for a few days and you'll be fine."  
"That'll be easy enough." Richard said, before preparing to leave. "I'm just glad this isn't my writing arm." With a nod of thanks, he left the Doctor's office. Outside, Konrad was waiting for him. He wasn't really surprised. After his first run-in with Pit and Pendulum, Konrad had taken him there and kept by his side. And the times he needed a doctor after, which was more times then he wished to admit.  
"An actual demon attack?" Konrad asked him. "We haven't had one in Temple Hall for at least twenty years."  
"Believe me, I'm just as stumped as everyone else." Richard said, walking along through the Ealdwic streets. "Even more stumped it's one going after me…" His brow furrowed. "I know the creature from somewhere. Some place. But I can't quite…"  
"To my knowledge, there's only one actual Demon you've encountered." Konrad said.  
"Right. Back in…" He stopped. Konrad took a few steps before also stopping and turning around. Whatever mental barrier keeping the knowledge from him was gone now. "No…"  
"Richard, I didn't mean…" Konrad tried, knowing what dots his friend was connecting.  
"No. You're right. It.. It is the demon I banished by sacrificing Sasha's soul." Richard said, holding his head. "And his re-awakening… it can't be a coïncidence." His eyes widened. "Sasha's in danger."  
"No. You are." Konrad said firmly. "And I wouldn't be surprised if Sasha was the one…"  
"Don't. Go. There." Richard told him, eyes hardening. "I will not allow you to accuse a traumatized man of doing such a thing."  
"A trauma that YOU caused." Konrad said. That softened Richard's eyes. Now they were filled with guilt before he closed them. "Listen, I know this is hard for you, but you said yourself that at first he loathed you."  
"But he said… It can't…" His brow furrowed. "I need to speak to him."  
"Not alone you're not." Konrad said. "I'll ask Miss Vata if…"  
"No. I have to do this myself." Richard interrupted him. "My sin. My responsibility."  
"Just be careful." Konrad said, as Richard just sighed and nodded. "I'd hate for your good faith in people to be your end… If you're not caught by this Demon, first." He looked around. "You should head back to Temple Hall, fast."  
"I can take care of myself." Richard said, sounding somewhat insulted before walking off towards Temple Hall. However, as he did so, the minute he walked down one of the quieter parts of Ealdwic, he could hear the same noise he heard before the first attack. "Seriously?" He couldn't help but mutter under his breath. This time the Demon would have an advantage. He was alone and there were no wards holding back magic. However, that was also in his favor. "Let's do this." Richard calmly said, placing his working hand against the brick walls of the small street, opening a rift. As he did so, the demon appeared in front of him. It took a lot to remain composed. The creature was just as he remembered it. Slim, faceless yet all teeth. Sharp claws that left marks in the pavement as it approached him. With a swift movement, Richard pulled a hooked chain from the rift he created with his good arm. This didn't deter the creature as it leapt at him. Richard threw the hook at the creature. It missed, but in dodging the thing, Richard found an opening to run. He wasn't one to back away from a fight, but he was also aware that he needed both hands to fight this threat. So he ran all the way to Temple Hall. A safe haven, or as close as he had at the moment.  
"Sir?" One of the guards asked as he had just rushed past them. He was lost for words for a moment. "Orders were to go home for the day after that incident."  
"It would be that easy if said incident isn't following my every step." Richard replied, letting some frustration with the situation slip through. "I might need some assistance in dealing with it."  
"Better take it up with one of the Marshalls." The guard said. Richard nodded. This wasn't just his own safety, if Temple Hall was breached, even by a singular demon, that was a problem for them all.  
So he made his way to the Force Marshall's quarters. Once inside he couldn't help but straighten himself. The Force Marshall was someone who commanded his respect and at some points even awe.  
"What is it?" The Force Marshall ordered, looking up from whatever paperwork he was doing. "Never mind. I think I know what this is about." He placed aside his paperwork. "Seems like you have a Demon problem." He looked at Sonnac.  
"I'll be able to handle it." Richard answered.  
"While I usually trust you on your word, you seem to be… distracted by something." The Force Marshall said. "Is there something about this Demon you need to tell me?"  
"I do…" Richard conceded.  
"Then tell me." This caused Richard to be quiet. Even now, he found it difficult to share. "Does this have anything to do with Sasha Savinkov?"  
"It is, Sir. If I may be so bold… how did you know?"  
"It is in my best interest to know about these things." The Force Marshall said. "What happened between you and Savinkov isn't classified information."  
"I see."  
"In any case, I think it's in your best interest if I give you a personal Guard until things are solved."  
"With all due respect, Sir, I…" Sonnac tried.  
"Can take care of yourself. I know this. But not only do you have that…." With that, the Force Marshall pointed at his slinged arm. "To contend with, there's also the fact that you're emotionally compromised." This caused Richard to fall silent. He wanted to protest, but he also knew he couldn't convince people otherwise. The Force Marshall noticed this. "Look, Richard. You're someone who likes to clean his own messes and that is admirable. But right now, it's not what the situation calls for. Go speak with Sasha. Find out how much he knows and use that information to eliminate the Demon."  
"I will, Sir."  
"Good. You're dismissed." With that, the Force Marshall went back to his paperwork as Richard left his office quietly. Once he was outside, he was greeted with a familiar face.  
"Miss Vata. I suppose you're my Guard?" Richard said. "Seems Konrad's gotten his wish."  
"Sure am." Zamira answered, saluting with a smile. "Here to escort you to Sasha."  
"Don't remind me." Richard said. "My apologies. This has nothing to do with you. It's just that… this is a very personal issue that I'd have liked to solve on my own."  
"No worries. I get where you're coming from. Still, us Templars have to stick together, no?" Zamira told him. Richard couldn't help but smile.  
"I suppose." He said as Zamira beckoned him to follow to a car. "You were informed at where we should go?" Zamira simply nodded as they went in and were off.


	10. Chapter 10

Back there again… Richard was never more familiar with this place then he was currently. Even though he wish he wasn't.  
"I really hope this creature leaves Sasha alone…" He muttered.  
"What if Konrad's right, though?" Zamira asked.  
"He's not." Richard said. "He can't be." This made Zamira look at him sadly and shake her head, but she kept quiet. "Let's just go." Richard curtly said as he almost marched inside and to Sasha's room. However, at the door, he hesitated as his working arm hovered over the handle. What if they were right?  
No. They couldn't be.  
With that taught he opened the door.  
The room was still the same. Sasha was sitting in his chair, reading a book. Richard was at once relieved and at ease by how… serene everything looked.  
"Richard? I wasn't expecting you, today." Sasha asked, smiling. "And you brought a friend, too."  
"Sasha.. We need to talk."  
"What happened to your arm?" Sasha asked, still smiling. "A visit from an old friend?"  
"Okay, how blatant can you get?" Zamira said, but Richard rose a hand.  
"Sasha… I don't know if anyone told you but the demon that… started all this has returned." He started. "He set his sights on me, but there's no guarantee that he won't come after you."  
"He isn't going to." Sasha said. "Because I sent him." This drained all color from Richard's face.  
"No…" He softly said.  
"Now he'll come for you." Sasha said. "Now you'll suffer the way I did."  
"I think I've heard enough." Zamira said, cocking her gun.  
"Don't!" Richard ordered her. "You don't just shoot a defenseless person."  
"He sicced a bloody demon on you. That's reason enough for me."  
"Stand down. That's an order." Richard told her. "Warn one of the Wards. I'll try and… speak to him."  
"Good luck with that." Zamira said, but was off, anyway, leaving the two on their own for now.  
"Sasha, I…"  
"Don't you dare act surprised. You really think what you did was forgivable?" Sasha hissed, smile falling. Richard just bowed his head.  
"It's not. But… this? Even if you wanted your revenge, this goes too far."  
"Really now? I thought you'd at least appreciate the poetic irony. You would back then. You would do so many things that would harm so many people."  
"I'm not…. I'm not some reckless child any more!" Richard shouted.  
"This has nothing to do with growing up." Sasha said. "Or did you already forget what you did to your own brother?"  
"I didn't…. That was… those circumstances were different!" Richard retaliated. But his stammering betrayed that these words hit home. "How did you even know?"  
"I've been reading. It's not exactly a well kept secret. You didn't change. Not at all." Richard held his head, backing away. As he did so, Zamira and some orderlies entered again.  
"You alright?" Zamira immediately asked him. Richard just kept backing away towards the door before running off. Again.  
"Sonnac!" He could hear Zamira should. It didn't register. He just ran. Out of the building, onto the streets. Once he stopped, he leaned his head against the wall of whatever alley he found himself in.  
"Why did I become such a coward all of a sudden?" He muttered to himself. He didn't run from his problems. He faced them head on. Yet…  
A growl. The demon. Of course.  
"I am really not in the mood for you right now." Richard growled, straightening himself. The creature didn't waste any time and just lunged, giving Richard no time for anything else but to raise his good arm.  
A gunshot sounded as the demon recoiled. Opening his eyes, Richard could see that it was hit and turning around, he could see Zamira keeping her pistol up.  
"Not on my watch." She said, firing another shot. This drew the creature to lunge to her. Richard couldn't allow this as he pulled another chain from a rift. Throwing it with his working arm, it wrapped around the creature's arm. Wrapping the other end around his own, he pulled it taunt, digging in his heels. Zamira readied another shot, but before she could the Demon had yanked the chain with enough force to send Richard flying straight into Zamira before vanishing again.  
"Fucker's dead next time." Zamira said as she helped Richard up. He just held his head. "The orderlies have a hold of Sasha. Well… not that he can do much harm. He's locked up and kept away from any Arcane Tomes for now."  
"Let's just get back to Temple Hall…" He muttered. Zamira wanted to protest, but the sheer exhaustion in Richard's eyes kept her quiet. "I need to… reevaluate the situation." He said, as Zamira just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at his office, Richard almost immediately pulled some books from his vast, personal collection that he always had access to and started reading them.  
"There's has to be something in here…" He muttered to himself, eyes roving over the page. Zamira simply picked up her phone.  
"Konrad. Could you get over here like, right now?" She asked, which made Richard sigh in frustration. "Sonnac's losing his mind."  
"I am NOT." He said, slamming a book shut.  
"Seems like you are." Zamira said, crossing her arms.  
"Just… Just give me a moment." Richard said, holding his head before opening the book again. "I'll be fine." As he said this, Konrad rushed in.  
"I came as quickly as I could." He said.  
"While I appreciate your concern, you and your erratic behavior are the last thing I want at the moment." Richard said.  
"You were right to call me." Konrad whispered to Zamira.  
"He's been like this before?" She whispered back.  
"Only once… "  
"Does it occur that I can hear you both?" Richard said, once more slamming the book shut. "And I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back, especially not so clumsily."  
"Richard. You're starting to become somewhat erratic yourself. Not surprising given the circumstances, but if you just calm down so we…" Konrad tried. This was the exact wrong thing to say.  
"Stay… calm? Stay calm?!" Sonnac hissed, some of the anger that had been building up being released. "Literal demons from my past are trying to drag me to hell and you expect me to stay CALM?!" Now all of it was coming to the forefront. "Who are we kidding? Of course you do! Because that's how it always goes around here. I have to keep calm, carry on as if everything is fine and prevent this entire organisation from collapsing in on itself! And half the time my only reward is some old farts looking down on me and working against me every step of the way, yet you expect me to keep calm? Do I have to remind you all that I'm only human!? That I make mistakes, some small, some big like the one currently haunting me!?" His fists clenched as he took a breath between clenched teeth. "Not currently. Always. Always this was with me in the back of my head. This… this horrid thing I did. I tried… I tried so hard to make up for it. But I can't. I just can't. What I did was unforgivable. But it was… human. A terrible mistake. But a human one… I'm just human. I'm just…. human." With that his anger seemed to have been spent as his body simply collapsed against his desk and probably would've gone further if Engel hadn't caught his shoulders.  
"Seems like you had a lot of things bottled up even without this whole mess." He said, trying to help his friend become more steady.  
"I'm just… so tired. Of this. Of the Templars. Of everything." Richard said, sounding, indeed, extremely tired. "I'm sure you're familiar with the feeling."  
"Very familiar. Working the political angle of this organisation is exhausting. I'm impressed it took this long for you to snap." This seemed to annoy Richard, as he got up and shoved Engel's hands away.  
"I haven't snapped. I just… need some time to process this, before coming up with a solution. Time that I don't have." He admitted, as despair started to seep in again.  
"You don't have to do it alone." Konrad said.  
"But this is my…"  
"So what if it is your mess? Templars are good at cleaning up other people's messes. It's practically our calling card by now." Konrad said. Despite everything, Richard managed a smile.  
"I suppose so." He conceded.  
"Just take a step back and reorganize that sharp mind of yours. You're safe to do so here. Well… safe from that Demon, at least. And I'm sure you'll be able to handle that other problem. Eventually." Zamira piped in.  
"One crisis at a time." Richard said, heading back to his book.  
"Where'd you get that book from, anyway?"  
"This Tome or the way I conjured it seemingly out of nowhere?" Richard asked. "My family is into magic, which should answer both questions." He kept reading. "There has to be something we can do…" He muttered, reading through.  
"We could just kill it." Zamira said.  
"Easier said than done. From what we've seen of it, it seems to favor a stealth approach, preferring to wait until I'm alone…" Sonnac said. "And while his first attempt landed him in the fireplace, I highly doubt he'll make a repeat of assaulting Temple Hall." He sighed. "He's going to spring on me the moment I'm alone and leave this place." He leaned his head back. "I can already tell this is going to be tenacious."  
"Doesn't have to be. Most of these demons that come here under command have a connection to our world that, when severed, will make it so they have to return to the Hell Dimensions." Zamira said. "We just have to sever that connection."  
"And I have a sneaking suspicion what or rather who that connection is." Konrad said, looking at Sonnac.  
"No." Richard simply said.  
"Richard. Let's not have a repeat of this." Konrad said, holding his head.  
"I refuse to harm Sasha over this… it's how it all started for pity's sake!" He argued. "I can't just…" Richard looked at the book in front of him. "There has to be another way. A compromise…"  
"Do you even hear yourself talking?" Engel said in frustration. "Compromise? I'm the first to say that the Templars need a change, but compromise?" Richard just looked down.  
"Just give me one night." Richard eventually said. "If I haven't found another solution in one night…" He took a deep breath. "I will take care of him."  
"You sure you don't want me to take care of it?" Zamira asked.  
"I appreciate your offer, but no. This is my responsibility. It always has been." Richard said. Zamira simply nodded, before she left, beckoning Konrad to go with her. Once gone, Richard buried his head into his hands. He was not looking forward to the dawn.  
Dawn came and Richard still had his head in his hands. Nothing. He could find nothing that wouldn't mean the Death of Sasha. In fact, what he found confirmed Zamira's suspicions. He had to do it. He had to kill Sasha. Again. With that taught in his head he closed the book and got up. Outside the door, Zamira was already waiting for him. She just took one look in his eyes and nodded.  
"Ready?" She asked. Richard took a deep breath.  
"Ready." He said.  
"We've spoken with the orderlies. They've given permission to do this." Zamira said.  
"Anything to destroy demons…" Richard quietly said.  
"Last chance. I'm alright with doing this for you." Richard just shook his head. "If you say so, Sir. That said…" She handed him something. A handgun. "Figured it's better to get it over quick. You know how to handle one?"  
"In theory…" Richard said, looking at the gun somewhat insecurely. "To be honest I... don't really have any significant combat experience." He managed a smirk. "I'm more known to take hits then to give them."  
"Just aim and pull the trigger. Finger off the trigger if you don't intend to shoot." Zamira explained. Richard nodded as the two of them walked outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Once at the facility, Melanie was there to greet them. Though she was solemn as she approached them.  
"I gather you've heard?" Richard quietly asked her. She just nodded.  
"I really wished it didn't come to this… But I guess it had to." She said. "Are you sure you want to do it yourself?"  
"I have to. I started this. I will end it." Richard said, trying very hard to hide the irritation of this question being asked again. They were trying to make it easier for him and he appreciated that. Melanie just nodded, before moving in for a hug. "Please… Melanie…" Richard said, carefully pulling her away. "I don't…"  
"You do. Even if you don't think you do." Melanie said, smiling. "You'll know where to find him by now." Richard simply nodded as he went to Sasha's room.  
He was waiting for him. Calmly so. At first Richard figured they didn't inform Sasha.  
"So you came to end it, huh?" Sasha asked. So he did.  
"There is still time. You have the power over this creature." Richard tried. "Please… I do not wish to kill you."  
"It's too bad that I still wish to kill YOU." Sasha hissed. A snarl came from behind him as the demon appeared. "I get the feeling this will end with one of us dying today."  
"Please… " Richard tried one last time.  
"Unless you throw yourself to the demon, there is nothing you can do to make me forgive you." Sasha said.  
"So that's it? My death will be what satisfies you?" Richard asked, despair seeping through.  
"It's only fair. My death is what will satisfy you."  
"It's not. It's really not." Richard solemnly said, raising the gun and aiming it at Sasha, who simply smiled.  
"I figured as much. Goodbye, Richard." Sasha said and for a moment, Richard could see his old friend underneath the vengeful man he had become. He swallowed.  
"I'm sorry." Sonnac said, before shooting. He hit Sasha dead center in his head. He slumped down, dead, smile still on his face. The demon with him shot Sonnac what appeared to be a rather confused look. "Leave. There's nothing keeping you here." He demanded. And fortunately enough, that worked. The demon left through a gaping rift that closed behind him and when it did, all power seemed to leave Richard. He just slumped down on his knees, still tightly holding the gun.  
He was alone. With the corpse of a friend whom he just murdered to save himself. This was all too familiar. Just like last time, he eventually went over to Sasha's body and took it in his arms, holding it tightly. As if it could in some way make up for what he did. He might have started crying. He didn't care.  
Zamira and Konrad found him like this. None of them said or did anything until Konrad knelt down next to Richard and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It was the right…" Engel tried.  
"It wasn't!" Sonnac retorted. "This wasn't the right thing to do! It never was!"  
"Well, maybe it wasn't the 'right' thing to do, but it was the only thing you could do." Zamira said, carefully approaching the distraught man before taking the gun from him. "I'll take that."  
"Keep it. I never want to… Never want to…." Richard turned around, holding the side of his head. "Again. Again. It happened again…"  
"You did what you could." Konrad softly said. It didn't seem to register. "You did what you could."


	13. Chapter 13

As so many years before, the aftermath was quickly taken care of and soon, the funeral was on its way. It was a quiet affair. And it was raining.  
"Of course…" Richard muttered as he looked up at the sky. He forewent an umbrella. He didn't much care. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to care about much at all the past few days. The guilt having crushed everything else out. So he just sat in the back, letting the somewhat barebones ceremony play out. He was asked prior if he wanted to say something. He declined. Something told him that Sasha wouldn't have wanted it at all. He probably didn't even want him to be here. Still, he felt he needed to close this chapter properly. So he sat quietly in the back and afterwards, stood at the fresh grave for what appeared to be hours. He only moved when an umbrella was being held over him and he could see Konrad and Zamira next to him.  
"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold to cap of this miserable week." Konrad said, smiling at him. He didn't have the energy to return it.  
"Whenever you're ready, I already reserved us some seats at a more quiet spot in the Horned God." Zamira tried.  
"And if that doesn't sound appealing, we can just go to your home and drink there." Konrad added.  
"Thank you for your consideration, but at this moment I just… I just want to be alone." Richard answered.  
"Just know that we are here for you." Konrad said. "You've just been through Hell trying to avoid actual Hell. If you need someone to talk to..." Konrad tried, Richard just sighed.  
"It's times like these when I wonder… If my time comes to face the final Judgement, how will it be?" Sonnac asked, looking at Sasha's grave. "My sins might be relatively few, but they weigh so heavy…"  
"Best not to think about it." Zamira said. "Just try to live doing what you think is right."  
"Easy to say for a near-immortal." Konrad muttered, before standing next to Richard and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing. You might not believe it now… but the world needs people like you. So it's better if you stay around for a while, ja?" He said as Richard finally looked at him, eyes wet and suppressing a sob.  
"I want to believe that." Richard managed. "I truly do."

* * *

A/N: So that was... kind of a downer. As it should be, really. Some choices just don't leave room for a happy ending.

Still, hope it was a good read.


End file.
